Epidode Negative One Half, The Kenshin Chronicles
by L'tariel
Summary: If Samurai were Jedi, and a Jedi was named Kenshin.....heh
1. Chapter 1

***This takes place before Episode one. I didn't want to intermingle those characters with the Kenshin crew. Of course Yoda is still going to have a bit because he's got such a long life span it would be quite difficult to cut him out not to mention Yoda is so super kawaii.  
  
Pale light forced its way under heavy eyelids and the soft whispering of several voices became a roar. The man groaned under the layer of bandages that were slowly being removed by nimble fingers from around his face. "He was in the bacta tank for three days." "I know...the wreck was terrible."  
  
"It's a wonder he survived." The man's head pounded as his eyelids were slowly pulled open by aching muscles that screamed to be left alone. Suddenly all the talking ceased and he felt several pairs of eyes upon him. "Kenshin...how are you feeling?" A groan was the only answer they received as the man tried to sit up. "Come up...up you go." A dark haired woman with red tinted lips stared down at him critically. "You've been out for days; its time for you to get back to your usual routine." The world spun slightly as he felt the bedding under him slowly lift him into a sitting position. "Wha...what's going on? Miss Migume...Miss Kaoru...Yahiko? What's going on?" Red hair fell loosely into his face as he glanced around the room, his saggy eyelids just barely allowing his eyes to take in any details. "Well, at least he remembers us." The young boy remarked sarcastically to the woman. "Of course I remember you...but what am I doing here...where am I?" The three looked at each other worriedly. "You were in a speeder wreck Kenshin...on your way back from a meeting with the chancellor....You're in the medic wing of the Jedi academy....don't you remember?" Kaoru leaned forward placing a gentle hand on his arm, and feelt his forehead. Slowly his head nodded. "Yeah...I think so. Where's Sano?" "Probably in the lower levels gambling like usual." Yahiko said rolling his eyes as he pulled something tentatively out of his tunic. "Here's your lightsaber. I took good care of it for you." His eyes shone with pride as Kenshin stretched out a slender hand and wound it slowly around the familiar hilt. Worn leather wrapped tightly around the metallic casing exposing only two buttons one for activation and one for setting the intensity. With a snap hiss an electric purple blade sprang out of the hilt sizzling in the cool air. Kenshin smiled vaguely. "Turn that thing off! You know very well that lightsabers are not allowed to be used in the medical wing." Kenshin nodded, and with a flick of his thumb the blade receded into nothingness from whence it came. "Now go get dressed, and get out of here. I'm tired of looking at you." Migume slid a careful hand under his arm as he stood to steady him as his legs wobbled under him. "Thank you Miss Migume...I'm fine now." The red haired Jedi pushed away from her and slowly walked across the room where he changed behind a pale blue curtain humming softly all the while.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay Migume?" Kaoru's voice was full of worry as she stared at the empty space where the man had sat only a few minutes before. She had been by his side from the moment he was brought through the landing bay doors. "Yes Kaoru. He'll be fine...just make sure he takes it easy for a couple of days, and if he shows any signs of weakness bring him back here." Kaoru nodded, and looked up as Kenshin walked back toward sliding the lightsaber in the large pocket of the long grey jacket that he had pulled over soft white pants, and a blue tunic. "I'm ready." "I see that. Now Kenshin I don't want to hear about you running all around Coruscant chasing trouble all right....I will be most unhappy." Kenshin's purple eyes shined with innocence as he smiled, and nodded. "Don't worry I won't be chaseing anything for a while I'm afraid...least of all trouble." "Yeah right!" Yahiko laughed. "You don't have to go looking for trouble! It finds you." "Shut up Yahiko!" Kaoru growled slapping him hard on the head. "That's no way to speak to a master." "Don't touch me ugly!" Kenshin watched the two with a smile and patted the air gently with pale hands. "Now now , it's a little early in the day for such arguing you two." They suddenly stopped, and staired at him with open mouths, laughter dancing in their eyes. "Early?! Its almost dinner time." "Oro?" At this they all burst into laughter that could be heard down the hallways. "Yes, you'll definitely be fine Master Himura. Now go. I have other patients to attend to." Kaoru and Yahiko circled in on Kenshin one on each side, and ushered him out the door waving to Miss Misaou who watched with a satisfied smile.  
  
Violet eyes took in every aspect of the Jedi academy as he and the others wandered quietly through the long hallways past the many empty rooms that echoed their footsteps whispering the secrets of the Jedi that came before them. The sound of gently gurgling water gradually grew louder as they padded around a bend in the corridor. Kenshin paused for a moment closing his eyes; he sensed a slight ripple in the force, and sent it wandering back to its source. "Why don't you two go ahead and get to the mess hall, you must be very hungry. I think I'd like to take a walk through the fountain room by myself if you don't mind." Kaoru and Yahiko glanced at each other nervously, and then nodded giving a slight bow before disappearing around the corner. Kenshin stopped a moment slipping his feet out of the sandals he'd been given in the med wing, and walked barefoot across the soft artificial grass looking up at the holographic sunset that painted the ceiling high above him. Outside the Academy walls he new the sun would be setting, but it would be drab in comparison to the hologram; it was darkened by the planet citie's ever growing skyline, and the many transports that were constantly taking off and landing on the planet. "Healed completely you are not. Careful you must be." A croaky voice floated from a nearby bench causing Kenshin's face to break into a smile. "Master Yoda I am glad to see you that I am." The tiny Jedi nodded his head which seemed all the more wrinkled due to the bright smile that had spread across it. "Very worried the counsel was. Afraid you would not make it many were." His voice bore a sad undertone as his smile faded with worry. "Tell me you must what you remember of the crash very important it may prove to be." Kenshin sat down next to the Jedi master and frowned slightly. "I do not remember Master. I was returning from the meeting with the Chancellor, and it seemed that the speeder just lost all steering....." His voice trailed off, and his brow furrowed deeper as he closed his eyes. "All I remember is a tremendous jolt in the force, and then the crash." "Become clear in time the answers will." Kenshin nodded a frown still tainting his usually smooth features. "Eat you should before the apprentices take it all." Kenshin laughed his frown instantly fading. "Never have I heard a wiser word from you Master. I am quite hungry that I most certainly am." Yoda nodded, his ears wiggling with amusement. "Go then young master, and may the force be with you." Kenshin stood still chuckling. "...and with you....I always enjoy our talks master no matter how short they may be. I go to find some food, and hopefully I won't need a lightsaber to fend off the wild padawans!" With that he slipped on his sandals and walked briskly into the hallway, and took the first lift to the mess hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
"You cheated!" Sano shouted slamming his hand into the table where he and a rather rough looking Rodian had been playing saabak. The table shook under the force of the blow and he saw several blasters start to inch out of their holsters.  
"That's enough." A smooth commanding voice filtered out of the shadows. The various creatures glanced back, sneering.  
"And just who do you think you are?" Sano demanded, not liking the intrusion one bit, but before he could get a real answer blaster fire erupted in the tiny bar. The shadow leapt forward, and with a snap hiss a golden amber lightsaber lit up the room. At the sight of such a weapon the various creatures all jumped back, and rushed for the door, but not before the Rodian was cut down in one smooth sweep.  
Sano surveyed the cloaked figure with folded arms. He knew it was a woman from her voice, but her appearance hinted to the untrained eye that she was nothing more than an old cloaked man.  
"Jedi eh?" Slender hands drew back the deep hood revealing a set of glittering amethyst eyes, and long brown hair streaked thoroughly with red and black at random intervals. Sano's eyebrow raised slightly liking what he saw, but there was something strange behind those eyes...a devious glance....he liked it.  
"Something like that yes. I've been following that Rodian for days."  
"Why'd you kill him?"  
"That's a secret." She said winking coyly. "Name's Annli...Annli Haban." As she spoke she started removing layers of rough clothe that fell uselessly to the floor. When she was finished only a rather short high necked top, and a pair of low tight fitting suede pants with several brown belts hanging awkwardly off of her hips remained.  
"I'm Sanosuke...my friends call be Sano." Annli smiled throwing a gloved hand toward him.  
"Nice to meet you Sano." He tilted his head, examining first the hand, and then the long gloves that disappeared under billowing sleeves...his eyes drifted slowly up taking every aspect of her personage as a cocky smile began to spread across his lips.  
"No no....the pleasure's ALL mine." His gaze met her's lingering on her smooth features sending him drifting into a dream like state. Just as he was about to slip completely into the euphoria of the meeting a screeching shout from outside jerked him roughly back into the moment.  
"Sanosuke!!! You lying monkey lizard!" The bar door was kicked open by a spunky looking young girl in a navy flight with a blaster strapped to each hip and scowl on her face.  
"You said you were only gonna be in here for ten minutes because you were actually gonna pay your tab for once. I take a short nap and wake up an hour later, and here you drinking, and flirting with some girl." Annli raised an eyebrow at the chagrined man, and cocked her head slightly.  
"Friend of yours?"  
"Unfortunately." Sano said turning. His words came out slowly with a cynical smile. "I told you to wait in the speeder Misaou. You have the patience of a WOOKIE!!" At this a vein seemed to appear in Misaou's forehead, and her nostrils flared.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??!! I told you NEVER to compare me to a wookie." Sano ignored her temper tantrum turning back to Annli who watched with slight amusement.  
"Whatever you say wookie girl." Misaou stomped her foot and lashed out at a rusty can then went flying across the floor.  
"I don't know why you come to this dump any way. It's a rat hole." She was right. The place was a dump. It was dirty, dark, and welcomed the scum of Coruscant without a question. Misaou glared around the place receiving a rude look from a beautiful but scantily clad Twi'lek female who stood behind the bar.  
"Nevermind, I know EXACTLY why you come here." She said folding her arms. "Now come on I want to get out of here, its gross, I feel like I need to take a bath."  
The loud youth pulled her hands in pockets as the inhabitant of a nearby stretched out a rubbery hand trying to touch her.  
Sano rubbed the back of his head nervously shoving one hand in his pocket and smiled sheepishly. "Hey uh Annli...could I maybe see you some time, or are you out of my league being a Jedi and all." The young woman smiled, and tilted her head. "How do you know I am who I say I am?" "I'll take my chances...I'm a gambler remember." Annli smiled genuinely her features softening, and the devious gleam receding back somewhat. "Alright....Here..." She grabbed his hand, and pulled a duramarker out of her pocket. "Meet me here...tonight." She looked him in the eyes smiling again, winked, and then disappeared into the shadows. Sano stood there for several minutes just staring at the space where she had stood, but was again jerked out of his daydreaming by Misaou's shrill voice. "Sano!!!" He turned slowly and walked out the door waving a hand at the Twi'lek. "Put it on my tab!" She nodded and went back to scrubbing the stained glasses that lined the counter top.  
  
"Sano who was that girl? Sano?!" Misaou peered under one shoulder, and then the other as they walked along the shadowy lower level path back toward the bright yellow speeder they had borrowed from the academy. Misaou sat down in the pilot's seat and folded her arms. "Tell me or we're not going anywhere." Sano sighed folding his arms behind his head. "A Jedi...Annli Haban." Misaou rolled her eyes. "She didn't look like any Jedi I've ever seen." "What would you know?" Sano asked nonchalantly; he was floating on air or so it felt like to him. She was beautiful, and obviously has serious skill, and he was going to see her again. He didn't even realize it when Misaou pulled the controls back lifting the speeder slowly out of the hole she had parked it in.  
  
"We're bAAaack!!!" Misaou called down the hall of the Jedi academy. Neither she nor Sano were Jedi, but they were always welcomed at the academy as they often helped them out and were considered trusted friends. Misaou was the captain of a rogue X-wing squadron and her help was never unwelcome, and Sano...well, Sano knew the underworld like the back of his hand and that could often be helpful when Jedi were checking out the dirty dealings of various organizations. Kaoru met them at the landing pad with a bright smile. "You missed it; Kenshin woke up." Sano who had daydreamed all the way back from the rat hole he called a bar suddenly snapped back to life. "Really? How's he doing? Where is he?" Kenshin was like a brother to him even though they'd only known each other for a short while. "This one is right here." A familiar voice floated from around the corner of the hall as a very happy looking Kenshin walked around with Yahiko beside him. Misaou practically leapt on the Jedi with happiness, and Sano suddenly hid his excitement. "Oh Kenshin don't you ever scare me like that again. I swear I'll kill you...." Misaou rambled on and on hugging him first, and then straightening out her flight suit trying to compose herself. "Hello Sano." Kenshin nodded looking up at his friend. "Its uh..." Sano scratched his head trying to uphold his cool guy look, but suddenly broke down and hugged his friend. Kenshin's eyes went wide for a moment as the girls and Yahiko laughed quietly. After a moment he stepped back regaining his composure, and sneered. "You're an idiot ya know that?" "Oro? This one didn't do it on purpose." "I know...just be more careful." Kenshin nodded smiling innocently.  
  
"Yahiko...its time for you to go to bed like the other Padawans." Kaoru's gentle voice broke in.  
"What?! Why?" The young woman took a deep breath.  
"Because you're a padawan learner, so you do as your master says."  
"But you just passed the trials, you can't do that! It's not fair." Kaoru smiled with feigned sweetness placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm the one that found you and got you into the academy even though you were too old, and even though I am a novice I am still your master....SO GET TO BED YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kenshin and the others all watched the exchange holding back their laughter not wanting to hurt Yahiko's feelings.  
"Shut up ugly ...I'm going."  
"That's no way to address your Master."  
"Whatever ugly." Kaoru threw a desperate glace to the others as Yahiko finally left.  
"I don't know what I was thinking. The kid's a monster." Kenshin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder much as she had just done to Yahiko.  
"He'll learn in time. Just have patience." She nodded with a sigh.  
"So...what are you guys doing back here?" Kaoru said her face lightening as she changed the subject. Misaou smiled, and started to answer the question, but was cut off by Sano.  
"We're returning..."  
"I'm just dropping off Misaou. I have to take the speeder back out....have an informant to meet." Misaou spun toward him frowning.  
"What are you talking about?" Sano just smiled.  
"It's a secret....well, I really must be going. I'll be back....later." Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged confused glances as Sano hurried back out to the landing platform, and leapt lightly into the speeder then disappeared into the crowded space-ways.  
"He's up to something." Misaou said folding her arms.  
"Just because he didn't tell you where he's going doesn't mean he's up to something Misaou." Kenshin said smiling. That didn't change Misaou's attitude though... She was convinced the man was doing something he wasn't supposed to, and she wanted to know what it was.  
"Hey uh Kenshin, have you ever heard of a Jedi named Annli Haban?" Kenshin shook his head slowly looking at Kaoru who shrugged.  
"No...why?" Misaou frowned.  
"It's nothing...I was just wondering." Kenshin shrugged, and the lifted his shoulder's high, stretching them out as best he could.  
"Alright...well it's late. I think I'll be off to bed." The girls nodded, and then they all walked down the hallway eventually going their own directions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.  
  
Sano pulled the speeder to a quick halt in the mid level of the bustling city. The street was lined with flashing banners, and animated signs as many creatures of various races bustled by going to and from the many the clubs that lined the sector. Strange music filled the street as the bumping rythms filtered through the thick club walls. Many musicians played on the street hoping to get tossed a few credits.  
"Hey there." A melodious voice drifted out of the shadows. Sano turned slowly shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"You sure like the shadows don't you?" She laughed, and stepped into the light wearing the same low pants from earlier, but a different top that dipped low in front and only covered her back with a few straps that hung loosely about her shoulder blades. The top was blue shimmer silk, and was very skimpy indeed as it didn't cover her stomach either leaving her smooth abdomen exposed. The top of her hair was pulled back leaving a thick strand floating loose in front of each ear that was adorned with silver looped earrings.  
Sano stood there open mouthed for a moment before he realized that he was being quite rude, and he looked away scratching the back of his head as he always did when he didn't know what to say.  
"Are you sure you're a Jedi....you don't look like any that I know." She smiled blushing slightly then stepped forward taking his hand.  
"I am what I am. Come on....you like to dance don't you?" Sano nodded, and laced his fingers through her's as they walked through the bustling street toward the nearest club that was blaring music with a lot of rhythm, and plenty of bass.  
  
As they danced Sano had a drink or two, but mostly kept himself sober wanting to enjoy everything just as it was. He had a beautiful girl with him, and his best friend was alive...things were great.  
The time passed quickly, and before long he and Annli were back at the speeder not doing a very good job of keeping their hands off of each other. Annli smiled laughing at Sano who had been slapped by a Twi'lek after refusing to dance her with on the grounds that he didn't go for creatures with appendages growing out of their heads.  
"Annli..."  
"Yes?" She asked leaning against the speeder smiling up at him.  
"I'm going to kiss you now."  
The man leaned in sliding one of his hands around her bare waste and caressed his lips against her's as her hands slipped down the front of his shirt teasingly. After several minutes their mouths separated both needing air, and her lips whispered in his ear.  
"Do you have a place to stay Sano?" The man's eyes went wide as his heart pounded against his rib cage. He felt a little funny as though he'd had one to many drinks, but he really hadn't.  
"Are you offering?" She just laughed softly in his ear, and reached down lacing her fingers through his then led him into the alley way that she had first appeared out of.  
"I have a small apartment back this way." They walked for a few minutes in darkness, and then broke into an open space where several benches and the sound of running water could be heard. A few small glow lamps were lit casting an ethereal glow across the stone patio.  
"This way." They walked across the quad and after she punched in a code on a number pad they stepped into a lift tube, and shot upward. When the lift stopped they stepped out into an elegant looking little room with a black couch and chair circling a glass table that was lit by tiny blue lights. To the right of the entrance was what seemed to be a glass wall, but it was filled with bubbling water and several colorful fish. "Nice place you got here." Sano remarked taking it all in as his hands drifted back to her waste. "I can show you the rest." She said coyly leading him up a short staircase. It was clearly the bed room and it, like the company room, was lit with pale blue lights. When they walked in Annli turned to him, and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and indeed he was, but he was also starting to wonder about the strange buzz he was having. He knew from experience that two of the drink's he'd had couldn't affect him they way they were. Something was not entirely right here. Of course he didn't voice his concern he just leaned in and kissed her with hands sliding up her sides. Before he really even knew what happened his shirt was on the floor and he was laying back on the soft bed with her straddling his waste looking down at him. "Sano...you said before you know Jedi. How many Jedi DO you know?" His hands lingered on her hips above her belt, and traced along the soft leather pants which she still had on. "A few....why?" She smiled leaning over him and kissed him slowly. "I'm just wondering....I've always wanted to meet Master Himura...but I've never had the chance." "He's a friend of mine...I could arrange it. Why don't you come by the academy?" "The academy is too drab; I really can't stand it there." She leaned back her shirt simmering, and pulled off her belt tossing it to the side causing Sano's eyebrows to shoot up. "I'm sure we can think of something." He said smirking. "Me too, but right now I've got something else on my mind." "And what is that exactly?" Then the room went dark, the sound of clothes hitting the floor was the only answer Sano needed.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said brightly walking down the hall where Kaoru had just emerged from her room. She waved smiling sleepily. "Good morning...did Sano come back last night?" Kenshin shook his head. "No, but I wouldn't be worried, you know how he is." Kaoru laughed. "You're right. So what do you have planned for the day Kenshin?" He shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it yet. All he really knew was that he wanted to get out of the academy. He'd been cramped up for too long, and it was time for a little outing...he just wasn't going to tell anyone where he was going." "I'll probably just mediate all day or something. Help the healing process you know." Kaoru nodded. "Alright...well I'm going to find Yahiko. I'm making him train with Misaou today. It might be good for him to have some practice against a non-Jedi you know." Kenshin nodded. "I think that is a very wise idea that I do. Most of the time we don't end up fighting other swordsman anyway." Kaoru beamed at the praise, and nodded.  
"Alright. I'm off them. See you later Kenshin."  
"Bye Miss Kaoru." Kenshin shook his head as the young Jedi scampered off down the hallway.  
  
As Kenshin walked out onto the speeder bay level he chanced to see a very sleepy looking Sano parking a speeder and heading his direction. Not wanting to be deprived his outing Kenshin slipped behind the nearest speeder and waited.  
Sano had a goofy look on his face, and his clothes were all wrinkled. Kenshin rolled his eyes. His friend had definitely been to see an informant just not the kind he would pretend it was. It was almost laughable to the Jedi....he had been like that at one time too.  
Once Sano was inside the academy Kenshin leapt lightly into a bright red open top speeder, and smiled looking down at the controls with excitement.  
"Going somewhere Himura?" The Jedi froze grimacing as a blue body slipped into the speeder.  
"Good morning Miss Misaou, and I'm not going anywhere....I'm just uh..."  
"Getting out of the academy? I don't blame you. I would come with you, but I promised to help Kaoru with Yahiko this morning." Kenshin frowned slightly.  
"Then why were you down here?" At this Misaou frowned.  
"I was just seeing if Sano was back yet...I think he went out with a strange woman he met yesterday." This caught Kenshin's attention.  
"A strange woman...strange how?"  
"Well she claimed to be a Jedi, but I've never seen her around here, and I've never heard her name before either....it was weird."  
"The one you asked me about yesterday....Haban? What did she look like?" Misaou's face lit up as Kenshin showed interest in what she had to say, and proceeded to give a detailed description of the woman. As she finished her eye caught the chronometer on the dash board.  
"AH! Is that the time? I'm late. Gotta go Kenshin, just be careful alright." The Jedi nodded watching the young pilot leap out of the speeder and run back inside the academy.  
  
As Kenshin cruised the skyways he pondered over the description Misaou had given him. It all seemed strangely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. The day of the crash he had passed a young woman in the chancellor's building that seemed to study him as a Jedi would when she passed him. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, and he wasn't sure he did now, but it all seemed quite strange. The red head shrugged it off trying not to dwell on things that didn't make any sense. He still couldn't make sense of the crash. All he had really decided was that the shock wave he felt in the force before the wreck was more than a warning...it was as if someone had caused it. His senses were somewhat muddled at the moment though, so he shoved it all aside. It would make sense when it was ready to--he just had to give it time.  
Kenshin finally exited the sky lane he'd been flying in and flew down to a nice looking little restaurant that seemed to bustle in the morning air. He parked the speeder, and walked in taking a seat in a far corner as a shiny robot rolled up, and asked what he wanted.  
"Muju juice please."  
"Sure thing hon." She rolled off and before long came rolling back with a tall glass full of a thick orange juice.  
"That's two credits." Kenshin nodded, and flipped the credits onto her tray with a smile. He took a sip and closed his eyes thinking.  
A tall woman with streaked hair carrying a lightsaber, but not dressed like a Jedi at all; he wondered what his master would have done to figure out the puzzle. He hadn't seen his master in many years...after Kenshin left the order he took on another Padawan with great reluctance...or so he heard, but then was killed when he decided that he couldn't let Kenshin give up such a promising life. He came after him to the planet Mendhi...and was killed.  
Kenshin's eyes closed letting the pain of the knowledge pass. His master's new Padawan left the order shortly after his death unable to bare the pain of it all. She returned to her home planet and hadn't been heard from sense. Kenshin had wanted to meet her, but it seemed that after she left the Jedi all records of her ended as though she disappeared into thin air. It wasn't unusual of course...if a person knew how they could avoid ever being found in such a vast galaxy.  
Kenshin swallowed the last drink of juice, and waved for another watching the speeders go by.  
  
***  
  
Blaster fire erupted in the tiny training arena as Misaou fired off a low volt shot at Yahiko who failed to deflect it, and ended up with a stinging arm.  
"Blasterbolts!!" He shouted swinging his green lightsaber wildly.  
"Yeah, that's what most people call them Yahiko."  
"Shut up wookie girl, I didn't ask for your input." A growl started to form in Misaou's throat, but was cut short by Kaoru's intervention.  
"I think that's enough...this isn't working out as well as I had hoped. Thanks anyway Misaou." The young pilot nodded, and looked over to the wall where Sano had fallen asleep. He had wandered in before they started, sat down, and immediately fallen asleep. Misaou frowned then shot a bolt at Sano which pinged harmlessly off the durasteel wall....he didn't budge.  
"What could have been doing to tire him out like that...I mean sure he's lazy, but he's totally gone" Yahiko wondered as his shut off his lightsaber. Kaoru shrugged, and turned back toward her padawan.  
"Come on we're going to find Marca, and see if she will let her Padawan and you train. Thanks Misaou." Misaou waved a hand in the air, and holstered the blaster somewhat angrily. She didn't like Sano just bumming around everywhere...it was rude, and not to mention annoying when she didn't know what he was up to.  
After several minutes of staring blankly at him she stormed out of the arena, and took the first lift to the library. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4  
  
Annli kissed Sano before he left, and then flopped back into bed with a sigh. She'd never been happier to lead a man on for the sake of a job before. Of course every other time they never got as far as Sano did, but she'd wanted it this time. He was incredible....charming, roguish, suave, and incredibly handsome...everything she could ever ask for. Too bad she was going to lose it all when her job was finished....well most likely anyways. There was always that slim possibility that it might play out perfectly, and he'd never find out what she was up too. She'd get her money, and her man, a man she was more than willing to keep around for more than a night.  
Next to her bed a tiny com link beeped persistently.  
"What now?" She groaned reaching over and flipping it on.  
"What do you want? I'm tired." A silken male voice came from the other end.  
"You're dawdling. The Jedi should be dead by now...you're having too much fun with his friend." Annli's eyes shot open, and she pulled her sheets tight around her body as she glanced around the room.  
"It's all part of my plan. Don't worry. I promised you Himura's life, and you'll get it. " The voice seemed to rise a little.  
"Don't get bold with me little girl...you're working for me, and if you don't get me what I want it'll be your life that ends up gone." With that the com link clicked, and the voice was gone. Annli frowned and chunked the com across the room watching it shatter into pieces.  
"You'll get what you want dammit. I want Himura dead as much as you do."  
  
***  
  
Sanosuke woke up and stretched slightly looking around the empty arena. Dark eyes rolled under sleepy eyelids not really caring that they had left him...he'd wanted his sleep anyway. He stood he smiling; he was going to meet her again after lunch, and he couldn't wait. All he had to do now was find Kenshin and arrange for him to meet her which wouldn't be a problem.  
Sano walked slowly down each hallway half looking for Kenshin half daydreaming about Annli. Even though his body and conscious mind begged for her, something still didn't feel quite right. She had appeared so suddenly, and had seemed so interested in the other Jedi...why couldn't she just go to the academy and find out, and why had he felt that strange buzzing after kissing her? Just as suddenly as the thought appeared he brushed it away....it was all ridiculous and pointless to worry about.  
"Hey Kaoru where's Kenshin?" He said seeing her up ahead in the corridor.  
"He said he was going to meditate." Sano rolled his eyes.  
"Where?" At this question Kaoru's eyes opened wide.  
"Oh no! I don't know! What if he...oh we have to find him!" Sano just laughed.  
"Calm down Missy...I think I know where to find him." She smiled breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Okay...I've got to go...find him for me okay?" Sano nodded, and then headed for the speeders.  
  
Sano sped through the skyways passing anyone going slower than him without a second thought. Down below he could just see the restaurant coming into view. He smirked recognizing the red speeder and slid into a parking spot next to it.  
"Hey there stranger." He remarked sitting down across from Kenshin.  
"Hey Sano." Kenshin said without looking up. He was still puzzling over the strange speeder wreck. He'd always thought he was a good pilot, but if he was why the sudden crash. It was strange, the only other time he'd wrecked a speeder was after he left the Jedi in his youth to become involved in the war of a planet he and his master had been visiting. That was years ago, and he had become a feared assassin on that planet for his work during the war....in fact he had at one time been feared all over, but since then he had wandered, and had now returned, after some persuasion from Kaoru and Yoda, to the Jedi.  
"You feeling okay Kenshin?"  
"Oh....yeah, I'm fine...just thinking." Sano nodded looking out the window.  
"I've been doing a lot of that lately too."  
"Really? That's nice." Kenshin was paying attention, he really was, but his mind was pondering many things at once.  
"Yeah, I've been thinking.....I want you to meet this girl that I've been seeing." Kenshin nodded.  
"The one you stayed with last night eh?" Sano's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Heh...yeah. I want to know what you think of her. I like her a lot, but somehow...."  
"You don't trust her." Kenshin finished. "Of course I'll meet her Sano...how about this evening at the river preserve on the bridge." Sano smiled brightly, and nodded.  
"Thanks Kenshin." He then stood. "I'm going to see her now."  
"Don't have too much fun." Kenshin called after him, but Sano just saluted in a silly way.  
  
***  
  
Misaou scanned through holofile after holofile trying to find some mention of the name Annli Haban. The sun was already past its peak when she was about to give up, but strange name caught her eye.  
  
'Li'ann Banha – Jedi Apprentice – left the order at age 14 after  
the death of her master – high mastery at young age – Midi  
chloriel count : very high – saber mastery: superior'  
  
"Li-ann....Ann-li....I see Annli is Li'ann... Well, Li'ann you are indeed very skilled, or you were. No doubt you made that lightsaber you have now AFTER abandoning the Jedi order....well we know who you were...the question is who are you now?" As her eyes ran over and over the information another name caught her eye, a familiar name.  
  
'Kenshin Himura – Jedi Master – left the order at age 14 to join a planetary war. Became an assassin of extreme danger. Returned to the order 9 years later, and is a master after undergoing a time of probation – high mastery at a young age – Mid Choriel count : very high – saber mastery: High Master'  
  
Misaou's jaw dropped. The woman's file looked just like Kenshin's profile with a few differences....that was strange. She scrolled down searching for the name of Kenshin's master, and when she found it her jaw dropped....Li'ann's master was the same.  
"That's very interesting....Well, we'll just see about you then miss Li'ann." She then closed the file, and decided to check the intergalactic news before she left since she hadn't done it yet.  
She scanned the pages idly half way reading trying to see if anything important caught her eye. Her eyes lingered for a moment on a large title written in bold letters.  
  
'Murderes Continue!'  
  
Misaou's brow furrowed as she skimmed through the article that outlined a recent outbreak of murderer of high ranking officials...they all seemed to die from a slash injury...not blaster fire. A picture of the crime scene blinked softly next to the article....there was a crowd all staring horrified at the scene...except one face which was lacking of all emotion.  
"Multiply times ten." Misaou commanded to the computer, and there she was...Annli Haban watching with a hand on her lightsaber. It was her...Misaou was sure of it. She had to warn Sano, she doubted the woman was after him, but it was possible...he had managed to anger some people in the underworld...some that would no doubt pay dearly to see him dead.  
She leapt up and went running out of the library, and down a large stair case past a group of young padawans.  
  
***  
A buzzer rang below, and Annli peered down, it was Sano. Her lips glimmered as a smile spread across her face. Tucking a small vile into her pocket, she hit the button to allow him up. The instant he came through the door she ran toward him, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him slowly for several minutes. Before long they were on the couch kissing in long drawn out exchanges.  
"We're going to meet Kenshin at the water preserve on the bridge later." Sano said running a hand through her hair. He was suddenly feeling very tired, and didn't know why.  
"Really?" She asked kissing him again.  
"yeah..." he nodded. "Wow, I'm still really tired Annli." She smiled sweetly, and it was the last thing Sano saw for his eyes closed and he fell asleep on the couch.  
"I hate to do this, but a job's a job, I'm sure you understand." She wiped her lips quickly removing the remaining sleep drug and then slipped out of the apartment locking the lift so no one could get in OR out until she gave the password.  
  
***  
  
Misaou grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders, and shook her roughly.  
"Where's Sano?"  
"He went to find Kenshin...why?" Misaou grabbed her hand.  
"I'll explain on the way."  
They went running quickly down the hallway to the landing platform with Yahiko not far behind demanding to know what was going on, but getting no answer until they took off.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin walked quietly through the beautiful water preserve, and smiled, but stopped when he felt a ripple in the force. Suddenly waves of images came flooding back to him...the young girl from the chancellor's building....she had lightsaber on her hip, but she was no Jedi, he'd never seen her at the academy...when he passed her he felt a flutter in the force it was light yet dark...confused as he once had been....it was the same feeling he felt when he lost control of his speeder only then it had been magnified....and now he felt it again. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around.  
"I know you're there so you might as well come out." A soft laugh came from behind a nearby tree.  
"So the great Kenshin Himura knows why I'm here?" Annli's face was shadowed, as she looked at him.  
"I wonder are you really as good with a saber as you're rumored to be? I was always the best in my classes, and was always told to keep in mind my drive...and not lose my path as my Master's OLD apprentice had done." Kenshin watched her every move. She was ready...clearly experience, but he doubted she had went against many Jedi in a long time.  
"You are confused...I know how it feels....its scary, but it's no reason to give yourself to the dark side." She laughed at this.  
"You're one to talk Himura! If you hadn't left the Jedi my master would still be alive....its your fault he came after you and tried to save you...his prodigal padawan....How pathetic." The remark stung, but Kenshin let it pass.  
"He was loyal to you just as he was too me....WE betrayed him he was not at fault."  
Annli closed her eyes, and when they snapped open so did her lightsaber. It hummed menacingly in the air glowing amber gold.  
"I was hired to kill you, but the pleasure is all mine." Then she lunged meeting Kenshin's electic purple blade in a close clash. They danced back and forth reading each other's movements before they made them, knowing where the blade would be before it was there....if someone had chanced upon it they would have just stared in wonder at the sight before them for it was truly beautiful....a deadly dance that would seemingly never end.  
"Stop this Li'ann! It will be your downfall." The girl rolled her eyes, and attacked again. The woman was an excellent swordsman, had she stayed with the Jedi she would have been better than him, but her anger and sadness were clouding her judgment as a growing fog was clouding the view. Their sabers hissed dangerously as they cut through the damp air. The two fought continuously moving slowly toward, and then on the stone bridge that connected one sector of the water preserve with the other. Looking down off the bridge one would see an endless sea of grey in the fog by now....it was high in the air, and offered a straight drop to the planet floor many hundreds of feet down.  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice filtered through the grey air as she, Misaou, and Yahiko looked on worried. Then there was another voice.  
"Annli...stop this...you're too good for this sort of thing, and you're going to lose if you don't just stop." Sano walked slowly up behind the others truly worried for the girl.  
Her eyes went wide knowing that she had been caught.  
"Li'ann..." She stumbled backward her eyes trained on Sano, barely hearing Kenshin's voice. "Li'ann...it was us, not our Master....turn away from it, I know its hard, but once you do..."  
"Stop. I don't need to hear your words. I've lost everything dear in my life. The only thing I have is myself...and even that's not good enough anymore." Tears began to stream down her face as the scared little girl that had been hiding inside all those years began to creep out, the girl who hadn't known how to deal with the death of her master.  
"I've betrayed the Jedi, myself, my master, and....Sano. I tricked him, used him to try and kill you Kenshin....I – have nothing to offer...." She looked down into the grey oblivion below the bridge, and then back at the others slowly backing up against the edge of the bridge. Sano lunged forward shouting and Kenshin stretched out a hand, but it was too late. Li'ann leapt over shouting 'I'm sorry' as she went. Sano fell to his knees held roughly by Kenshin as he gripped the lightsaber that clattered to the ground on the bridge. Sano looked sadly at the lightsaber, and turned it over and over in his hands examining its every groove, and design. He stood slowly and looked over the edge of the bridge....he lost her....she was gone. He didn't know what he was living for either....and now....the one thing he had thought could be sacred was gone. Sano stood slowly, and smiled sadly at the others tracing an idle hand on the stone bridge. Kenshin stepped forward placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to console him, but Sano just pushed it away. "I...I need to be alone." Kenshin nodded, turning away, but stopped a felt the force ripple. Sano leapt onto the edge of the bridge, closed his eyes and leapt out. Kenshin's eyes went wide, and he lunged grabbing his friend's shirt, but only succeeded in being pulled along. Kaoru's voice ripped through the foggy air, and it was the last thing Kenshin heard as he drifted through the foggy air not knowing when the end would come. As he opened his mind allowing the force to consume him he felt something drawing near...but it was too soon.  
With a loud crash Sano slammed into the strange metal obstruction, Kenshin landing lightly after him. He stood quickly, and looking into the fog saw that he had landed on a conveyor belt of some sort. Sano was right next to him shaking violently, but Kenshin couldn't help smirking. The girl was smart...much smarter than he would have given her credit for...she knew her battle field. He closed his eyes and sent out a soft ripple, and felt a soft ripple come back. She would be okay. As he stood there smiling suddenly the belt came to a hard stop, and his body was thrown forward slamming into the metal hard knocking him unconscious.  
  
Kenshin's eyes snapped open, and his heart raced. He sat up and quickly scrambled to his feet.  
"Slow down there Kenshin...you're in pretty bad shape." He glanced down, and several pairs of eyes stared up at him...Miss Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Miss Misaou, and Miss Migume. Suddenly he realized that the world was spinning, and decided it would be a good idea to sit down.  
"What's going on?" Kaoru, and Migume exchanged a glance.  
"We were at the restaurant and some guys were rough housing....you got hit on the head with a table...you've been out for an hour." He rubbed his head looking around at the worried faces. His Sakabatou rested safely in Sano's lap, and he was in the familiar dojo again.  
"Are you okay Kenshin? You're acting pretty weird." Sano said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes...I'm fine I just had the strangest dream....swords were made of colorful energy blades...the colors were amazing, and you were all there even you Miss Misaou, and you had the strangest weapon...it shot energy bolts, and you Sano...you fell in love with a beautiful woman....it was the strangest thing."  
"Whats so strange about that eh?!" Sano said bowing up a little.  
"That's not strange at all. What WOULD be strange is if a beautiful woman fell in love with HIM." Misaou added getting a laugh from Yahiko.  
"Shut up weasel girl."  
  
"Make me dog breath."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Kenshin?" Kaoru asked laying a hand on his knee. He looked down at her hand, and at everyone around him.  
"I am now, that I most certainly am."  
  
THE END 


End file.
